The present invention relates to an IC (integrated circuit) card and a technique for manufacturing the same. For example, the present invention is concerned with a technique which is effectively applicable to a semiconductor memory card (hereinafter referred to simply as “memory card”).
A memory card such as a multi-media card which is defined by a standard issued from Multi-Media Card Association and an SD memory card which is defined by a standard issued from SD Card Association, is a kind of memory which stores information in a semiconductor memory chip mounted in the interior of the memory card. The memory card is highly characteristic in that information can be accessed directly and electrically for a non-volatile memory in a semiconductor chip, that is, there is no control of a mechanical system, and that therefore the write/read time is shorter than that of other memories and it is possible to change storage media. Besides, since the memory card is small-sized and light-weight, it is used mainly as an auxiliary memory in a device for which portability is required, such as a portable personal computer, a portable telephone, or a digital camera. There is known a memory card of a structure wherein a mounting substrate with a semiconductor memory mounted thereon is sandwiched in between upper and lower housings (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
[Patent Literature 1]
Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-15296